plaguedworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Hisashi Saito
Hisashi Saito is a character on Plagued. He was created Nov. 8th, 2012 by Freya and was accepted Nov. 9th, 2012 by Ash Personality It may strongly appear this way, but Saito is not necessarily introverted or anti-people. He just simply finds that when you typically stick around a person that they eventually try to tell you what to do or suggest what to do with your life, which is what does not go over well with him. Hence, Hisashi tends to come across as cold, distant, and rather aloof. It is rather surprising his mostly care-free, indifferent attitude has not gotten him killed, for it is not uncommon for Saito to jam out on various types of guitars, whether it is in his safe-house or on the streets. In fact, the consequences of doing so sometimes entertains him because a great way to blow off steam is definitely bashing Lesser heads in with guitars and other objects… When interacting with others, Saito is very blunt and straight-to-the-point, for he does not believe in beating around the bush, except for in rare circumstances. He is incredibly selfish and all about himself, caring only about himself and nothing else. Saito is stubbornly determined in being the only one controlling his fate and what he is going to do with his life. The idea of someone else maneuvering, even slightly, the path that he will go on and the choices he makes pisses him off and he will not accept it in any way, shape, or form. When people try to manipulate him, it pisses Hisashi off and he refuses to allow anyone to have a hand or say in what he does. He doesn’t accept rules and does what he wants whenever he wants. Hisashi tends to do things that will benefit his own self, never doing anything purely for the greater good or for evil purposes, unless one or the other would happen to profit him. Saito could be described as chaotic-neutral, although he leans more towards evil since he is incredibly selfish and would use people with no second thought if it gave him any sort of gain. Because of his selfish and stubborn behavior, there is very little he has stuck with for any period of length, for Hisashi does not like to commit since then responsibilities are placed upon you and people try to force you to do things. If it is his idea, he does not mind romantic flings, but steady, long-term relationships of any sort, romantic or not, have never worked because of his “me, me, only me, I control my destiny and what I do” attitude. Before the apocalypse, this was also similar to many laws and rules. He may have stuck with them for a while, but Hisashi is against anyone having authority over himself, so he is considered a rule-breaker and was a rebel when younger, and still arguably could be deemed as one, considering he does not live as the typical Vampyre does and has no interest in helping out humanity. Saito is entirely for himself and would say fuck the rest… unless somehow helping out a specific person could give him some sort of upper-hand or give him something that he wants. Unlike other Vampyres, Hisashi has no issue with eating the flesh of a human. If he’s hungry, like hell he isn’t going to eat. Although, his stubbornness sometimes will make him ignore the never-ending hunger that plagues him, an effect that irritates him to no end. He’ll be damned if his hunger controls his actions. Hisashi will only eat flesh when he feels like it, not when his supernatural body is craving and desiring it. Overall, Hisashi’s biggest fault is his immense sense of pride, for it only holds himself back and gives him little sense of purpose, other than doing whatever he feels like. It causes him to also be nearly incapable of befriending anyone, which would probably be helpful in an apocalypse, and often leaves him feelings annoyed and even angered, since even the smallest of suggestions bother him. His stubbornness and pride are a double-edged swords; it means that he is not easily manipulated and controlled but also leaves what he can do with himself very limited. The only reason he has been able to survive as long as he has, within the old and new world, is because of his creativity and street-smarts, as well as his capable fighting-skills. History Hishashi Saito was the third born son, out of two older brothers and one younger sister, to an upper-middle class, Japanese family in Kyoto, Japan. Throughout his childhood, he was constantly grinded that he needed to be like his elder brothers, who were at the top of their classes and exceptionally successful. Hisashi’s family would force him to take certain classes and go to numerous social, academic, and extracurricular events. Very early on, this irritated the boy and once he was in school he started to rebel against his parents. They wanted him to join academic clubs and take extra classes, so he did the exact opposite, joining several sports (although, he never lasted in any for too long since he grew annoyed with being ordered around, like what his parents always did to him.) The only things Hisashi ever stuck with were martial arts and defensive-fighting classes (he was even able to take boxing, kick-boxing, and Buda Khi.) He found that they were perfect for blowing off his built-up steam and because he quickly advanced in his skills and had a “don’t tell me what to do”/rebel attitude, Hisashi began getting into fights with people wanting to prove they were better than him (and because they just didn’t like him.) Hisashi became rather renowned in the school districts of the area, but not for his grades and intellectual initiative as his parents desired, but for the fact that he had never lost a single fight. The boy was known to be able fend off entire groups of other boys. This, the fact that he frequently got in trouble for breaking the rules (or simply ignoring them), and failed many of his classes since he never showed up nor turned in the work caused issues between the boy and his family. When he was a teenager and started high-school, Hisashi joined a J-pop and rock-styled band (since he was 8, he found a fascination with guitars and taught himself to play, having a deep love for those genres of music.) He was their lead guitarist and they did a few gigs before he dropped out, disliking having to commit and being given orders and suggestions. It was the closest and longest he ever stuck with anything (besides fighting and defensive classes), which was about a year and a half. Growing bored of school and rarely attending anyway, Hisashi dropped out and moved out of his family’s home. So ashamed and infuriated with their son, his parents proceeded to disown him. Fortunately for Hisashi, he did not care in the least bit since he was not close to any of them in the first place and he tried out a few jobs, but never lasted in any for more than a month or so. Needing money in order to live on his own, Saito would play the guitar on street corners and in some restaurants as mini-gigs and also would prize fight. When Hisashi was nineteen, he met a woman named Mayumi Tanaka and they developed a romantic relationship. In the past, Saito had a few girlfriends, but the relationships never tended to last long. What made this relationship last longer than the others was because Mayumi was highly respectful, very much in love with Hisashi (he’s selfish. He isn’t only capable of giving so much love,) and she quickly learned his behavior and to avoid doing things that turned him off and irritated him. Being the sister of one of the members of the Ketsueki Gang, they took notice and her overly protective (and possessive) older half-brother, who was their best fighter, desired to prove he was the better fighter and to win his sister back (because, in his logic, apparently that would make Mayumi un-love Hisashi.) The two entered a competition, Saito whooped the brother’s ass, and this intrigued the rest of the gang, who invited Hisashi to join them. Having nothing better to do, the man agreed and stayed with them for about a year. After a few months in his twentieth year, Hisashi’s irritation with the gang was growing, since they were commanding him to complete certain tasks and he disliked their community/family attitude towards one another. Saito desired to leave the gang and he shared his feelings one night with Mayumi. Knowing that this would not go over well with the Ketsueki gang and particularly her brother, whose relationship with Saito was already touchy considering the brother was still angry about being defeated, Mayumi pleaded that Hisashi stay with the gang for his own safety, or at least to leave quietly. Like always, this only further convinced him to do what he wanted and leave the gang. Because she continued to try and convince him to change his mind, an argument broke out between the two of them and Saito coldly broke up with Mayumi, walking out on the gang as well. This not only pissed off Mayumi’s brother but the rest of the gang, which was precisely what Saito predicted, who had already packed his bags and bought a ticket to America. After having to deal with several attacks, Hisashi rigged their headquarters with home-made explosives and he proceeded to fly to America (yes, they died, or at least most of them. Shouldn’t have screwed with Hisashi, bitches.) Hisashi (illegally) moved to Fort York, where he made a living similarly to when he was in Japan. Fortunately, he spoke decent English considering his teachers in boxing and kickboxing spoke English and he learned from then. Over the next few years Hisashi became fluent in English, even if he doesn’t necessarily talk to a whole lot of people (who needs friends whut). When he was twenty-three, the zombapocalypse hit and, unlike other people who looted stores for practical survival items and fled, Hisashi stayed behind in the city in his apartment, only taking the food that he needed and primarily stealing guitars. His fighting skills allowed him to survive for the following two years on his own. Two years to the present day, one evening Hisashi was out and was attacked by an Overmind. Even with his skills in fighting, he was no match for the power of the minion of Satan and was seriously injured, but Mayumi appeared and killed the Overmind. She revealed that she had gone to America just as the zombapocalypse broke out and had been turned into a Vampyre. Mayumi had been watching over Hisashi secretly, having forgiven him years ago since she understood his actions and how he dealt with the gang. Her love for him never wavered and, even though she knew it was unrequited and that he would be angry with her for “having a hand in his destiny,” Mayumi bit Saito and turned him into a Vampyre, claiming that she could not allow for him to be maimed or die and that the world was too dangerous for him to remain human. The transformation was excruciating and, after bringing him back to his apartment and leaving, Hisashi woke up the following evening a changed more, or species, to be precise. Like Mayumi predicted, instead of feeling grateful, Hisashi was deeply angered by Mayumi making this decision for him. Saito did not and currently does not dislike being a Vampyre. In fact, he loves the power and is able to do even more than he ever could do before. But, nevertheless, Hisashi has vowed that if he ever comes across Mayumi again (no, he is not actually tracking her down) that she will pay for controlling his destiny, something he believes that only''he'' is allowed to control. Currently, Saito has been eating sweets, flesh when he feels like it, and playing the guitar, as well as killing Lessers and even getting into fights with others of his kind and Overminds. He has not changed his lifestyle much from before the apocalypse, except for being a Vampyre and that he kills instead of beats-to-a-pulp. Category:Vampyres Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Active